In enterprise data processing arrangements, information is often stored on servers and accessed by users over, for example, a network. The information may comprise any type of information, such as programs and/or data to be processed. Users are able to store and retrieve information to be processed on the remotely-located servers. Generally, servers store data in memory resources that can typically include a number of physical drives. Information can be stored in units, such as files. A file may be stored by a server on one physical drive, or alternatively portions of a file may be stored on several physical drives.
A server may service access requests from a number of users concurrently. It is generally desirable to store information in memory resources in such a manner that one physical drive unit is not heavily loaded, or busy servicing accesses, while others are lightly loaded or idle. To provide redundancy and increase performance, memory resources may be configured in a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) topology. An enterprise computing system may have memory resources that are located remote from one another and/or users thereof. Ensuring adequate memory resources are available to a computing system in a cost efficient and process effective manner is an ongoing consideration burdening computing system administrators.